Fighting for Love
by xXPassionForWritingXx
Summary: "The dagger of truth. When someone gives it away it will engrave itself with what their relationship is. When Laura gave it to Derek it said 'Protect my Brother' but now that Derek gave it to you it has changed." Lydia said, scanning over the documents in her hand. "Why does it say 'Protect my Mate then," Stiles asked. "Because Stiles, you are Derek's mate," Lydia replied softly.
1. Ch 1: The Gift

**This is my first story that I am publishing so be nice **** Please R&R! Hopefully none of the characters are too ooc. Enjoy!**

It was a very quiet Sunday afternoon in Beacon Hills. The streets were unbelievably empty as Stiles Stilinski walked toward the Sheriff station to bring his dad lunch. "Hey Stiles," the teen hears his name behind him and turns to see who the woman is; a smile grows on his face when he recognizes the woman of his dreams, Lydia Martin.

"Lydia. Hey," he is all smiles as he watches the one girl he has ever loved walk up to him.

"What are you doing," she asks curiously, her red hair blowing in the wind along with the end of her pale dress and Stiles can't remember seeing a prettier girl in his life.

"Bringing my dad his lunch," Stiles replies, lifting up the brown paper sack in his hand to show her. He usually didn't take the time to make his father a lunch, but after his dad found out about the whole werewolf stuff Stiles figured he should be a little kinder to his dad since the sheriff will obviously have a lot more on his plate at work now that there is more than the threat of humans, but also supernatural things.

"Well I am on my way to Derek's house for that meeting thing," she says wrapping the sweater she was wearing tighter around her shivering body. "You're invited to that," Stiles asked in disbelief, thinking that Derek had always hated Lydia. Stiles specifically remembering Derek insulting Lydia and Stiles ending up with a bruised arm and a sprained wrist because he tried to defend her honor.

"Derek thinks that because I am Jackson's anchor I should be there to understand what I am going to be dealing with," the girl responds as the pair starts walking down the sidewalk hoping to get to their destination quicker and to get out of the cold breeze. "Lydia take my coat," Stiles demanded, pulling it off his body and draping it over Lydia's shoulders and quickly pulling his arms away as he feels his hand graze the skin of her neck.

"Thanks even though this completely clashes with everything I am wearing," Lydia scoffs looking down at her attire. "Yeah well let's get back to the werewolf talk. How are you dealing after finding out," Stiles asks, wanting to tell her that no jacket could ever make her look unappealing but decided that if Jackson ever found out he would be a dead man.

"Well it's not something I ever thought would be real, but I am surprisingly okay with it. I mean it isn't the perfect situation to have my boyfriend a werewolf but I guess everybody's life has to have some kind of excitement in it," Lydia responds, and Stiles can't help but be surprised by how calm she was being about the whole thing.

"Well if you want, we can go to the meeting together. It will just take a few seconds to drop off this lunch," Stiles suggested, as they came up to the stairs into the police station. "Sure. I will wait here," Lydia replied, leaning up against the hand rail as Stiles raced toward the door.

"Hey Dad," Stiles said as he entered his father's office. "Stiles what are you doing here," the sheriff responded, looking up from stacks of paperwork to see his son leaning against the door frame.

"I brought you lunch," Stiles said, walking toward his father's desk and dropping the sack down onto it.

"Thanks, I am starved," the man replied, digging into the bag as though he hadn't had a bite to eat in days. "Well I have to go, but I will see you for dinner tonight," Stiles said turning on his heel to leave, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Be careful," the sheriff called his voice muffled by the food in his mouth that he was trying to talk around. "Always am," Stiles yelled back as he pushed through the front doors and back toward Lydia.

"I am parked just down the street if you want to drive there. I mean the walk would take way too long and I don't want you to freeze to death," Stiles said, motioning toward his jeep that was parked outside the grocery store.

_That's the problem. You don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind._

Stiles shakes his head at the memory that popped in his head. He had been brave, he had laid it all down on the line for Lydia to take and she chose Jackson.

"I said let's go then," Lydia responded snapping her fingers in Stiles' face before grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the jeep.

They arrived at Derek's house only minutes later and Stiles saw that they must be the first ones there. "You run inside, I am going to call Jackson and make sure he remembers to show up," Lydia said with a smile, pulling off his jacket and handing it back to him, whispering a soft thank you. Nodding, Stiles made his way up to the dark and rundown house, pulling his jacket back on.

Not even bothering to knock, the teen stepped through the door. "Yo Derek, Lydia and I are here. So if you are upstairs having your happy time please stop, wash your hands, and come down so we can have this little werewolf chat," Stiles yelled, walking through the house to the living room.

"You didn't knock," Stiles hears Derek say through gritted teeth behind him, anger radiated off of him. "Yeah well what's yours is mine right? I mean a pack is like family therefore since you are Papa Wolf I thought this was everyone's house," Stiles replied, plopping himself onto the couch and smiling up at Derek with a toothy grin.

"You aren't even a werewolf, so what makes you think you are pack," Derek spits out angrily, not liking that Stiles shows him no respect. "Oh Derek you say the sweetest things to me," Stiles coos, reaching out to tenderly touch Derek's hand, but the alpha pulls away before their skin touches.

"Just shut up Stiles," Derek growls, turning when he hears footsteps behind him. "Jackson just left his house," Lydia said happily, taking a seat next to Stiles.

Derek didn't respond, instead he disappeared into the kitchen and all the two teens on the couch heard were the slamming of cupboards.

"What's got his panties in a bunch," Lydia whispered to Stiles. "The sourwolf is upset that I didn't knock before I came in and now he is throwing a tantrum like a two year old," Stiles replies loudly enough to ensure that Derek heard what he had said.

"Do you think you should be saying things like that, I mean Derek could kill you at any moment," Scott asks as he enters the living room, with Allison following behind him looking down as though ashamed of her past mistakes.

Stiles wanted to feel bad for her but for some reason couldn't get past the fact she wanted Derek dead. He will always admit that he hated Derek but deep down he felt safe around the alpha.

"Derek is all bark," Stiles replies, standing up to slap hands with Scott.

"Until he gets tired of your smart ass comments and rips your throat out," Scott says with a smirk, taking a seat and motioning for Allison to sit in the chair next to his.

"With his teeth," Stiles finishes Scott's sentence, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and beams a smile. "Who does what with his teeth," Erica asks as she steps into the room.

"Derek is going to rip Stiles throat out with his teeth," Boyd replies as he steps through the door to the kitchen with Derek trailing behind him glaring directly at Stiles and carrying a tray with drinks.

"Since when have you been here," Stiles asked. "Derek let Isaac and I stay here for a few days," Boyd replies, just as they hear footsteps coming down the stairs and only moments later Isaac is standing in front of everybody.

"Oh is it like a wolfy sleepover? Did you guys stay up and share secrets? Maybe have pillow fights in your underwear," Stiles asked, a grin spread out across his face.

"You would like that wouldn't you Stilinski," Stiles hears Jackson sneer as he comes out from behind the group of wolves standing. "Jackson," Lydia squeals, jumping up from her seat and throwing herself into Jackson's arms. Stiles looked away, not wanting to see the girl he loves kissing another guy.

As he turns though, Stiles catches Derek watching him. The alpha knows how much Stiles cares for Lydia and his eyes show Stiles that he is there for him even if he would never admit it.

"Can you all just take a seat and shut up," Derek barks as his eyes leave Stiles and instantly silence spreads through the house as everybody rushes to find a spot to sit.

"We have three more alphas we need to take care of. I was thinking we could attempt another attack the night before the full moon. They will think that I am going to be making sure you all are prepared for the shifting the next night, so I don't think they will anticipate the attack," Derek says, his voice full of confidence and power.

"I think I can get my dad to help," Allison chipped in, knowing that Chris Argent was now on the wolves' side. "That would be okay, but make sure he knows that if he comes after my pack I will be forced to take him out," Derek replies, and everybody knows that last time Allison's family tried to mess with his pack, her mother was bitten and before taking her own life.

"He is on our side now, you don't have to worry," Allison tried to reassure Derek, but looking down sheepishly because she had turned her back on the people in this room to work with her grandfather in attempt to kill Derek.

Derek just eyed her curiously, trying to determine whether or not to trust her. "To prove your loyalty to my pack you and Stilinski will be our bait," he said casually. Allison looked up and nodded eagerly, wanting any place in the pack.

"What about me," Lydia whined, wanting to know her part in the whole situation and not wanting to be left out.

"She isn't going to be a part of this," Stiles yelled before anybody could say anything. "Don't worry Stilinski, I already told Derek that Lydia isn't helping. You aren't the only one who cares about her, I am her boyfriend and I'm going to let her be put in danger," Jackson replied, his arm wrapped securely around Lydia's shoulder and she turns to look up at him, a smile on her face.

"Jackson has decided that Lydia can stay at her house. As long as they don't smell his scent on her then everything will be fine," Derek said.

"But how can we make sure his smell won't be on me," Lydia asks. The two had become inseparable since Jackson was turned.

"Well since we don't want any of the humans to have any scent of werewolf on them, for the next three days you are to avoid the pack like the plague. No secret meet ups, no kissing during passing times at school. If you want this plan to work then Stiles and Allison need to smell human. And if Lydia is to be safe then she needs to also smell human," Derek replied sternly.

The rest of the meeting went by with more talk of the alphas but was soon switched to who would win in a fight between Coach Finstock and Stiles' dad.

"Finstock would totally destroy your father. I mean have you seen how much he benchpresses," Jackson argued, accidently knocking over one of the glasses that thankfully had nothing in it or Derek would kill him.

"My dad is the sheriff. He is totally trained to kick serious ass," Stiles retorted , throwing his hands in the air. "Your dad is too nice to hurt someone," Scott sided with Jackson. "Well the coach is fucking loony of course he would hurt someone," Isaac yelled, earning him a smile from Stiles.

"But seriously why the hell would Stiles' dad fight I mean he should just shoot the stupid guy and let us all finally get a new lacrosse coach," Boyd spat, having a strong dislike for the coach.

The girls just sat back listening to the boys argue and Stiles looked over to find Derek sitting there, looking as though he wanted to kill everyone.

"Will you all shut the hell up and go argue somewhere else," Derek boomed, his voice full of anger and it left everyone whimpering and scurrying to get as far away from him as possible, well except Stiles who just sat back smirking at the alpha.

"So you all know the plan," Derek asked again to check that nobody was misinformed, as he ushered them toward the door.

"Yeah," the rest of the pack said with nods as they headed toward the door. "Make sure to stay the hell away from each other. If I catch on that any of you are jeopardizing the plan I will personally rip your throats out," Derek warned, flashing the pack his fangs to try and prove he was the alpha.

"See he always wants to basically suck on our necks. That man has a serious fetish with biting," Stiles whispered to the others with a laugh.

Stiles was grabbed by the back of his neck and pulled backwards. "I need to talk to you," Derek growled angrily, shoving the boy back toward the living room, Stiles nearly tripping over himself at an attempt to gain balance.

"You could have asked politely," Stiles mumbled, motioning for the others to go on without him. "Isaac, Boyd get out of here for a while," Derek said to the two wolves that were about to head back upstairs. The two nodded their heads and disappeared out the front door, shutting it behind them.

"What do you want," Stiles asked as he leaned up against the wall. "Are you sure you can handle being in the woods alone. Allison has training, but I know you have no physical strength at all," Derek asked.

"Hey I am still alive, I haven't died yet," Stiles pouted, knowing that Derek thought he was worthless.

"You get lucky, look I want you to take this," the older teen responded, pulling a small box off the side table next to the couch. "What is it," Stiles asked, looking at the box as it was placed in his hands.

"It's a dagger. My sister Laura got it for me when she was out of town once. I guess she says it's laced with wolfbane. Just one stab with this and those alphas will leave you alone," Derek replied, opening the lid and showing him the blade.

"What is the engraving," Stiles asked noticing the Latin written across the blade. "It means protect my brother, but I suppose you can just borrow it until we finish off these alphas," Derek replied quickly, shutting the lid on the box and turning away.

"Now get out," Derek said harshly, heading upstairs and leaving Stiles alone. Shrugging his shoulders, the teen held the box in his hand and made his way toward the door. "Thanks for the gift sweet cheeks," Stiles called up to the alpha before heading out toward his jeep.

When he got home Stiles headed into his room and got on his computer. Typing in the Latin from the dagger, he held his breath.

_Protect my Mate_

Confusion was all Stiles could feel as he stared at the screen. "Mate," he questioned out loud, grabbing the dagger and flipping it around in his hands.

**Hope you liked it! I will update soon hopefully! Again please Review! The more reviews I get the more I will be motivated to finish up the next chapter 3**


	2. Ch 2: He is NOT my Mate!

**I didn't think this chapter would be out so quickly but I got eager haha Hope you all like it :)  
Oh and thanks for the reviews! 3**

Stiles rolled around restlessly all night, constantly thinking about the dagger that Derek had given him. Reluctantly, after much debate, he reached for his phone at two in the morning.

_I looked online and the inscription on the dagger means "Protect my Mate"_

He quickly sent the text to Derek, his stomach full of nerves as he laid there in his bed completely awake, awaiting a response. When Stiles saw his alarm clock hit five he let out a frustrated sigh. He had spent three hours waiting for a response and now he knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep.

Pulling himself out of his bed he shuffled to the bathroom to start getting ready for school. Stripping himself of his pajamas, Stiles climbed into the shower, turning on the water and letting it cascade down his tired body. He stood there just letting the warm water calm his nerves. His mind drifted aimlessly as he tried to think of a reason why Derek would give him a dagger that was supposed to be for his mate. Stiles couldn't tell how long he had been in the shower but it didn't seem like long before he heard his dad banging on the door.

"Stiles how long are you going to be in there, it's been like an hour," his dad yelled. Groaning at the fact he had to leave the warmth of the shower, Stiles shut off the running water and climbed out of the tub. Using the palm of his hand to wipe off some of the steam from the mirror, Stiles stared at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell does that engraving mean," he asked himself, shaking his head, the mirror being littered with drops of water that came off his damp hair. Letting out a frustrated sigh he grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist and exited the bathroom, heading toward his room.

"You look exhausted," his dad said as he passed by his father's open door. His father was lacing up his shoes as he sat at the end of his half made bed. His father never had company since his mother had passed. Stiles always wanted him to go out and date, but knew that if his father ever found a new girlfriend he would feel like the woman was replacing his mom.

"Didn't get much sleep last night," Stiles replied, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the doorframe, the cold draft causing goose bumps across his body. "Do you want to stay home today," Stiles was shocked, his dad never offered to let him skip school and he surely wasn't going to pass up that opportunity.

"Sure. I just really need some sleep. I will email Scott with my homework," Stiles said, smiling as he headed toward his room. "I will call you from the station in a few hours to make sure you don't sleep all day," Stiles heard his dad call after him. Rolling his eyes he entered his room.

Quickly throwing on some boxers and a t-shirt, Stiles climbed back into his bed. "So good," he groaned as he sunk into the warmth and comfort of his sheets.

"Talking to yourself," he heard from the closet. Stiles leapt up from his bed and started to yell for his dad before he realized it was Derek stepping out from the closet.

Derek stood there before him, his hair matted with sweat and only wearing a pair of sweats. "What the fuck Derek," Stiles whispered harshly, wanting to reach over a smack the alpha.

"I was just on my jog and I thought I would see what the hell that text was at two in the fucking morning," Derek replied, sitting down at Stiles' computer. "I thought you said us stupid humans were supposed to stay away from the hairy ones," Stiles joked sitting across from Derek at the edge of his bed.

"Just tell me what the hell you were talking about. Last I checked the dagger was engraved with 'protect my brother' that is why Laura gave it to me," Derek said, rolling his eyes at Stiles' stupid remark.

"Well look again genius. I searched the internet and the Latin written on the blade is not brother, it is mate," Stiles replied bitterly, knowing that he was right and that he wasn't stupid like Derek thought he was.

Glaring quickly at Stiles, Derek grabbed the box holding the dagger and opened it. A look of confusion hit Derek and he glanced up at Stiles. "It changed," the alpha said, his voice confused. "What do you - I mean how could it change," Stiles asked stuttering. "I don't know," Derek yelled, anger building up, wanting the kid to shut up so he could think.

"Well what does it mean? Should we get rid of it? Should I still use it," Stiles started spurting off any question that came into his head. "Shut up," Derek roared, standing up quickly, the chair falling over.

"Excuse me Mr. Anger-Issues, but this is my house and I will not be yelled at," Stiles yelled back, standing up, trying to match Derek. The alpha towered over him, his breath warm against Stiles' face. "You don't want to piss me off Stilinski," Derek warned, his eyes changing color, signaling his willingness to fight.

"I already seem to piss you off so why break tradition now," Stiles replied shoving Derek as hard as he could. The alpha let out a growl as Stiles watched him turn. Many people would be scared but Stiles was too stubborn to bow down to Derek.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the throat, his claws digging into the soft flesh. "Will you just obey," Derek growled, shoving Stiles up against the nearest wall. "Stiles I heard-"the door to Stiles' room swung open and there stood the sheriff stunned.

"Get away from my son," Stiles' father yelled, reaching for his gun but realizing it was still in the safe downstairs. Derek retracted his claws and in moments he was back to his normal body. "Your son needs to learn some manners," the alpha said harshly before exiting out the window.

"What was Derek Hale doing in your room and why was he attacking you," Stiles heard his dad ask as the older man came over and inspected the claw marks in his son's neck. "I pushed his buttons and pissed him off," Stiles murmured, grabbing a tissue from his desk and wiping up the few drops of blood that slipped from the wounds. "So pissing him off gives him the right to hurt you," the sheriff asked.

"Well that's usually how it goes," Stiles mumbled, pushing passed his dad and throwing himself on his bed. "He has hurt you before," Stiles bit the inside of his cheek as he heard the sadness in his father's voice. "Well I can't really go up against him. He is a freaking werewolf," Stiles replied, feeling worthless and ashamed. "I'm going to go to the station grab a few men and go arrest his ass," the sheriff said, heading toward the door.

"No," Stiles yelled, sitting up quickly. "Why not," his father asked, looking at his son as though he was crazy. "We need him. He helps us. I can handle him, don't worry," Stiles replied quickly. As much as he wished Derek would be locked up, he felt a pang of guilt knowing that if Derek was in jail the alpha pack would have no trouble killing his friends. "I already lost your mother Stiles. I cannot lose you," the older man said, his voice cracking as he tried to stop the tears from building up in his eyes.

"Dad you just need to trust me. Derek won't hurt me. There is something out there he is protecting me from, so the few bruises and scratches from him are better than what the alternative is," Stiles said, his eyes watering as he sees his dad look down at the ground. "If he hurts you again-"the sheriff started. "I know you will lock him up," Stiles smiled as he finished the rest of his father's sentence.

"Worse. I will kill him," the older man said with a laugh, trying to mask the fact that he is allowing his son to get beat up by an ex criminal. "Don't worry. I can handle myself," Stiles said. "Well I got to get to the station. I will see you tomorrow morning," the sheriff replied, leaving the teen alone in his room.

Grabbing his cell phone off his side table, he dialed Derek's number. "You fucking jerk," he yelled as Derek picked up. "What do you want," he heard the alpha growl. "You better watch out who you hit me in front of. I just had to talk my dad down from coming and arresting you. So next time you want to claw my neck apart, please have the decency to not do it in front of my father. As much as I want your crazy ass locked up, I know the others need you to survive," Stiles said, his words bitter and harsh.

"I'm sorry," Derek replied softly and Stiles was almost sure he heard him wrong. "You are what," the younger teen asked in disbelief. "Sorry," Derek growled. "I let the anger control me and I shouldn't have. Are you okay," Derek asked. "Yeah just a little scratch," Stiles replied, smirking at the fact that Derek was apologizing.

"Go to school for lunch since I know you are skipping your classes. Lydia is going to help figure out what is up with that dagger," Derek said quickly before Stiles heard him end the call. Glancing at the clock, it read eight. That meant he had a couple hours to sleep. Lying back down in his bed, he let out a sigh when his neck started to burn. "Fucking alpha," he groaned before finally allowing himself to drift off.

When he finally got to school he noticed that Lydia was absent from the cafeteria and that Allison was eating alone, while the werewolves all sat at the normal table. "Lydia is in the library waiting for us, I told her I would wait for you here," the girl said as she stood up, grabbing her lunch she motioned for Stiles to follow. "Did you bring the dagger," she whispered as they were passing a group of freshmen. "Yeah. Derek seemed really weirded out by it," Stile replied, as they rounded to corner to the library.

"Well wouldn't you be. I mean the dagger's engraving changes. Last thing I heard, that is impossible," Allison laughed, making her way over to Lydia who was typing vigorously at a computer. "Finally," the red head sighed, pulling Stiles into the seat next to her. "Let me see the dagger," Lydia said, reaching her perfectly manicured hand out. Slipping his hand into his coat, he placed the dagger in her palm.

"Ow," Lydia exclaimed, the dagger falling to the ground. "What the hell," Allison asked, looking at the bright red mark left on the other girl's hand. "It burnt me," Lydia whispered harshly, looking down at the dagger. Slowly bending down, Stiles touched it quickly and upon feeling no pain, picked it up. Lydia, seeing how Stiles held it with no pain, gingerly reached over and touched it, earning herself another moment of burning pain.

"Let me see," Allison offered, and as she touched the dagger, the same burning sensation hit her finger.

"What the hell," Lydia exclaimed.

"Why is it that you can touch it and we can't," Allison asked, as the three of them looked cautiously at it. "I have no idea," Stiles whispered, feeling a sense of power that nobody else could obtain. "Could Derek touch it," Lydia asked. "Well yeah," Stiles replied, remembering how Derek's hand ghosted over the blade when he saw that the word 'mate' was engraved on it.

Lydia turned back to the computer and began typing again. "I wonder if the others could touch it or if they would be burned too," Allison asked. "They would be burned," Lydia replied, and the other two looked at her confused.

"How do you know," Stiles asked, wondering how in the world Lydia knew everything.

"It burns everyone who it doesn't have a connection with. You and Derek are linked because he was the one who gave you the dagger and you were the receiver. That is why only you two can touch it and anybody else is harmed when they try," Lydia said, reading the text from the screen. "What kind of dagger is this," Stiles whispered curiously, tracing the blade with his finger.

Lydia went over to the printer that had just popped out a few pieces of paper and she sat back down and flipped throw the quickly. "Do you know what it is," Allison asked, trying to read over the other girl's shoulder.

"The dagger of truth. When someone gives it away it will engrave itself with what their relationship is. When Laura gave it to Derek it said 'Protect my Brother' but now that Derek gave it to you it has changed." Lydia said, scanning over the documents in her hand. "Why does it say 'Protect my Mate then," Stiles asked. "Because Stiles, you are Derek's mate," Lydia replied softly.

Allison and Stiles both gasped upon hearing the words leave Lydia's mouth. "Apparently the dagger never lies," Lydia said, glancing up at Stiles' shocked expression. "I can't-I can't-I cannot be Derek's mate," Stiles stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief, his stomach doing back flips and his breathing become irregular. "Whoa Stiles. You need to breathe," Allison said, grabbing Stiles hand and rubbing his back.

"You guys can't say a word. You have to swear not to tell him," Stiles begged, his eyes pleading with the girls. "We promise," Lydia said, touching his shoulder lightly. "How the fuck is this even possible. I am not gay and he certainly cannot be gay," Stiles gasped, still shaking his head.

"Stiles you don't have to lie to us, but by the dagger deciding you two are mates, that means there is some physical attraction toward each other," Lydia replied. "You cannot think that I want Derek Hale," Stiles scoffed, glaring at her. "Stiles I just-" Lydia started but Stiles didn't want to hear it. "Lydia I have been in love with you since the third grade. Let me just make this clear that if in my life I wanted to be with anyone it was you," Stiles said, the red headed girl going silent and dropping her head, staring intently at her hands.

"Stiles clearly you aren't meant to be with her. You are meant to be with Derek," Allison said quietly, pulling away from Stiles when he stands up abruptly. "Look at these," Stiles starts, cocking his head to the side to show the marks Derek left from his claws. "Do these look like Derek wants to be with me," Stiles whispered harshly, before shoving his way out of the library.

"Stiles wait up," Allison started after him but he was already out of the school and at his Jeep before she could catch up.

"Bad news," Stiles heard the familiar voice behind him. "Not the best time Derek," Stiles said, not wanting to turn and look at the man who was supposedly the only one for him.

"I just wanted to know what Lydia had to say," Derek asked, his voice soft and calm, Stiles was surprised. Turning, his breath hitched as he truly looked at Derek. His eyes staring at him intently weren't filled with hate but with acceptance. His jaw, strong and littered with stubble, led down to his neck where Stiles watched the alpha's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Stiles," Derek breathed, looking at the teen curiously, a smirk on his face.

Shaking his head, Stiles refused to admit to himself that he had any attraction toward the older teen. "Apparently the dagger just changes wording every once in a while," Stiles stuttered, not even believing what he was saying.

"So it just changes. For no reason whatsoever," Derek asked, his head cocked to the side, not believing Stiles either, picking up on Stiles' twitch of his eyebrow that happens when he lies. "Yup. Well I gotta go," Stiles laughed awkwardly, pulling himself into his jeep. "See you in a couple nights for some epic werewolf battles," Stiles said as he rolled down the window.

"I just hope then my mate won't be lying to me," Derek growled, turning and leaving a stunned Stiles to sit alone in his jeep. "You know," Stiles called after Derek, and all he got in return was a quick glance back before Derek disappeared into the woods.

"Holy shit," Stiles mumbled. Grabbing his phone he dialed Allison's number.

"Stiles hey are you alright," she asked when she picked up. "Derek knows," Stiles breathed heavily. "I swear Lydia and I didn't breathe a word to anyone," she replied quickly. "I know. I think he looked it up and just wanted Lydia to clarify," Stiles said, leaning his head against the headrest and trying to gain some sense of composure.

"What are you going to do," Allison asked. "Like he told us at the meeting, I am going to stay away from him until it's time to fight the alphas," Stiles said.

"Are you two going to get together," she asked, Stiles not really wanting to talk about it. "I don't know. But right now I am going to go home and try not to die from a panic attack," Stiles replied, turning the key in the ignition. "Want me to come over with Lydia after school," Allison suggested, wanting to be there for him. "No it's fine. I just need to deal with this. I will see you at school tomorrow," he replied before hanging up.

Pulling away from the school parking lot, Stiles drove back toward his house but as he got to the intersection that led towards Derek's house he turned. "What the fuck am I doing," he asked himself as he pulled down the dusty street leading toward the Hale residence.

"You lost," Derek asked as he stepped out of the rundown house and found Stiles pacing on his front porch. "I guess I am. Wanna let a lost boy in for a cup of coffee," Stiles asked in reply, stopping in his tracks and looking at Derek. With a small chuckle, Derek moved out of the way and motioned for Stiles to come in. Taking a deep breath, the younger teen entered the house, shutting the door behind him.

**Damn Stiles can't stay away :) So I really wanted to write this chapter, and I didn't want to wait to post it because I wanted to see how you all react to it. Please Review! 3**


	3. Ch 3: What Happened?

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been without my computer for a few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Stiles woke to the sound of a football game on the television and beeping monitors next to his bed. His eyes slightly opened and he saw his father sitting next to him. The sheriff's eyes had dark circles under them and he looked like he hadn't shaved or showered in days.

"Dad," Stiles called, his voice surprising him as it came out raspy and dry. His dad turned to him with wide eyes and Stiles watched as the older man looked toward the ceiling and thanked, who he assumed was, god. "Stiles. God I thought I lost you," the sheriff said, and Stiles was suddenly trapped under his father's body as the older man leant over the railing of the hospital bed to hug him.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital," Stiles asked, glancing around and seeing Scott and Allison sitting in the corner of the room, their hands interlocked and both with worried faces.

"You were attacked," Stiles turned back toward his father who had returned to his chair. Reaching over to grab the remote, Stiles nearly fainted at the sight of needles in his hand and arm. "Damn fucking needles," he mumbled to himself as he flipped off the television. Ever since he saw his mother with needles in her arm when she was in the hospital before she passed, Stiles has had a fear of them.

"Attacked by who," he asked, watching as his father nodded toward Scott to tell the story. "The last female alpha of that alpha pack we were going to hunt down," Scott replied, his hand gripping Allison's hard. "What are you guys doing here? I mean Allison shouldn't be anywhere near you if you guys want Derek's plan to work," Stiles said, shaking his head at them. Remembering that Wednesday night they were going to help kill off the rest of the alpha pack.

"Stiles it is Thursday afternoon. You were attacked Monday night and have been unconscious since then," the sheriff said, his voice shaking as tears welled up his eyes as he remembered thinking that Stiles may never wake up.

"We should probably call a nurse to tell her you woke up," Allison suggested, moving to go get one of the women walking by. "No. Not until I hear what happened. It couldn't have been that bad, I feel fine. Just a little sore," Stiles replied, checking himself out and only seeing a couple scratches on his arms.

"Man you are so drugged up right now I bet you wouldn't feel if I stabbed you," Scott joked and Allison wimpered as the teen boy mentioned someone getting stabbed. "What the hell happened to me," Stiles asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You remember going to talk to Derek," Scott asked and Stiles nodded in return. "Well you guys were at his house for hours talking. Oh and by the way we all know he is your mate, so no need to think it's a secret," as Scott said this, Stiles looked over at his dad in horror, but his father just sat there, glaring at the ground.

"Anyways it was just about nine when you left and headed home. You must have stopped by that meadow a block down from your house because that is where your car was parked and that is where you were found," Scott continued his story. "That one meadow your mother used to take you to," the sheriff mentioned, as he shot up from his seat in tears and left the room before Stiles could say anything.

"He has been really shaken up. He hasn't left the hospital since they brought you in," Allison said softly as she watched Stiles sink back in his bed, his head turned toward the ceiling and tears slip from his eyes.

"Continue the story," Stiles said, as he closed his eyes so maybe his friends wouldn't see him cry. "Well she must have smelt Derek on you because she attacked. She tore up your back, gashes deep enough to potentially kill anyone. She also got ahold of your leg and snapped the left one," Scott said, and Stiles lifted the blanket and looked down to find his leg elevated on a pillow and casted.

"How did I manage to not die," he whispered, to himself but Allison answered.

"The dagger, you must have stabbed her because she ran off after that. Leaving you alone. That was when a stranger found you and called the ambulance," the girl said.

"Did you guys find her," Stiles asked, wanting to know if she had escaped or paid the price for attacking him. Scott looked at Allison and nodded before she got up and left the room, her hand covering her mouth as tears slipped from her eyes.

"What happened," Stiles demanded as Scott took the seat that was previously occupied by his father.

"Derek found her alright. She was about six miles into the forest when he caught her scent. Found her with your dagger still in her shoulder. Stiles, Derek destroyed her. Literally used the dagger to carve into her. We weren't there but we saw the outcome of what happens when you mess with an alphas mate. Allison hasn't slept since seeing the woman's body. I don't hold anything against Derek I mean if Allison had been the one attacked I probably would have done the same. As for Derek, well he hasn't spoken to anyone since, the other two alphas fled when they found out about the female alpha but Derek locked himself away. He kicked Boyd and Isaac out, Isaac has been staying with Jackson but Derek refuses to talk to anyone. Allison thinks he is really kicking himself in the ass for letting you get hurt," Scott said, and Stiles stared in horror as Scott finished the story.

"Give me a phone, any phone," Stiles demanded and Scott slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone for Stiles to use. "I will give you a few minutes," the teen said before leaving Stiles alone.

Dialing Derek's number he waited. "Scott I told you leave me the hell alone," Derek growled into the phone and Stiles shook by the amount of anger that Derek had built up. "Get your ass to the hospital," Stiles demanded and he heard a clanking noise and he laughed when he realized Derek had dropped the phone.

"Stiles," the older teen breathed, as though he had been holding his breath until he heard the other's voice again. "Why aren't you here," Stiles whined and it suddenly hit him. The feelings came like a freight train. "I'm sorry," Derek whimpered and Stiles could tell he was crying. "I need you," Stiles whispered softly, his mind racing as he realized that Derek was the one he wanted.

Derek who beat up on him, who yells and growls, who demands and never asks. He needed Derek now and always. Derek protects him, makes him feel safe. "I'm on my way," Derek replied before hanging up.

Stiles enjoyed many visits from the nurses, checking everything to make sure he was okay before Derek finally entered the room. One look at the alpha and Stiles was grasping at his covers trying to get to the older teen as quick as he could.

Derek was next to him in a second, pushing him back down on the bed. "You are going to hurt yourself," Derek chuckled, pulling Stile's covers back over the younger teen.

Stiles hands were everywhere, tracing every part of Derek's face. His fingers stroking the stubble on his jaw line. "What did we talk about before I was attacked," Stiles asked as though his life depended on hearing the answer.

Pulling away from Stiles, Derek sat in the chair next to Stile's bed and grabbed the younger teen's hands.

"We decided we would take things slow and become friends first. Then we talked and talked and talked about everything. How you like to sing to Lady Gaga in your car before a big test, and how I don't fix up my house because it is a symbol of how I let love overpower protecting my family," Derek replied, his thumb stroking the back of Stile's hand.

"I don't want to be friends. I want so much more," Stiles said quickly, his heart racing but he just wanted Derek. "You should hate me," Derek whispered, his head dropping in sadness. "Why should I," Stiles asked, pulling one of his hands from Derek's and tilting the other teen's chin up so he could look into the alpha's eyes. "I let you get hurt," Derek whimpered.

"Don't think like that. It isn't your fault. And by the way I am fine. No pain or anything," Stiles said with a smile and Derek rolled his eyes. "You wait until the drugs wear off. Stiles she could have killed you," Derek said seriously. "I couldn't die Derek. I had to come back to you. We only just found each other. I wasn't about to let that go. Plus your little gift saved my life," Stiles replied with a smile, stroking Derek's face.

With a nod, Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out the dagger. "She told me when I found her that she was burning," Derek said, staring at the blade, at the words written. "I let the anger get the best of me," the older boy continued as he recalled what he had done to the woman. "It's alright," Stiles replied, watching as Derek's hand traced the blade.

"I can't see you get hurt again," Derek said, glancing up at Stiles. "Hey even if I do get hurt, I will always be fighting. Fighting for you. For what we have," Stiles replied. "What do we have," Derek asked, his heart racing as he anticipated the beginning of a relationship.

"Love," Stiles replied, leaning in a pressing his lips against Derek's firmly and sighing as they finally shared their first kiss. "So being friends first is-," Derek started but Stiles just grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Stiles Stilinski you stop kissing that criminal this instance," Scott joked as he stepped back into the room with Allison. "What are you my father," Stiles asked with a smile as Derek settled back into his seat but still grasped the younger teen's hand.

"No but he does want us to say he is heading home and will come back in an hour to talk to both of you," Scott replied.

"Oh how wonderful," Stiles said in a fake happy voice. "Derek can I talk to you in the hallway for a second," Allison asked, biting her lip as though she was trying to stop herself from blurting out something.

Releasing Stiles hand, Derek stood and left the room. Stiles smiled as he watched Derek leave, his toned shoulder's visible through the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. "Are you going to be ogling Derek all the time now," Scott whined, taking Derek's seat. "He is like a god, I mean have you seen his body," Stiles groaned, watching Derek in the hallway.

The younger teen's smile faltered as he watched Derek's hands curl up into fists. "What are they talking about," Stiles whispered to Scott.

"One of the alphas came back to take on Derek, tonight."

"But isn't tonight the full moon," Stiles asked, knowing that it is a bloodbath when two wolves fight on the night of the full moon. "Yeah. Allison is telling him that her father is going to handle it but Derek's pride isn't going to let him back down. That is why you need to stop him from going out there," Scott said quickly, as Derek and Allison began to enter the room again.

"Well we should get going," Scott said quickly, standing up and grabbing Allison's hand. "Bye mom," he said just as Melissa McCall was stepping though the door. "Get home and study Scott," she called after him, rolling her eyes when he mentioned he has no homework tonight.

"Hey Stiles how are you feeling," Melissa asked sweetly as she walked over to his bed, passing Derek who stood in the corner next to the door.

"Good. But when can I get out of here," Stiles whined with a joking smile. "I am just going to check your bandages on your back and you could be out as early as tonight," she replied, helping him sit up and began unwrapping the bandages. "Shouldn't he stay, just for tonight," Derek asked, not wanting Stiles to leave the hospital because he knew the younger teen was protected here. "There is no need Mr. Hale. His vitals are checking normal and I see here that his back is healing wonderful," Melissa said with a smile and Stiles beamed at her.

"When will I be released," he asked quickly, wanting to leave the hospital as soon as possible. "Your dad can take you home when he gets back," she replied, wrapping him with a fresh set of bandages.

"You have got to be kidding me," Derek growled from the corner and Stiles glared at him. "He is perfectly healthy, he might as well sleep in his own bed," Melissa threw at Derek, rolling her eyes when he growled at her.

"Maybe not my own bed," Stiles said to Derek with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows. "I will act like I didn't just hear that," Melissa laughed. "Thanks, that was my mouth not having a filter" Stiles replied sheepishly.

"Well Mr. Stilinski it looks like my work here is done. I will tell your dad he has some paperwork to fill out before you can go," the woman said, fastening Stiles' hospital gown and helping him relax into his pillows again.

"Thanks Melissa," Stiles called after her as she walked out of the room. Derek was next to him in an instant. "You should stay another night," he suggested. "Why so I can sit here worrying while you go out and get yourself killed," Stiles asked harshly, glaring up at the alpha.

"I will be fine," Derek replied, rolling his eyes as though Stiles was a stupid teenager. "If you go and fight tonight then you can kiss me goodbye because even if you come back alive I won't be with you," Stiles said, offering up an ultimatum. "You are such a child Stiles," Derek growled bitterly.

"I just got back from being unconscious and nearly losing my life and you want to risk yours. I thought you wanted us to be together," Stiles replied. "I will not look like a pushover," Derek growled, not accepting defeat.

"This is a relationship, we are a team not you go and almost die and I sit back with my popcorn and watch it happen. I am not trying to tell you what to do but I don't want to lose you especially since I just got you," Stiles said.

"Do you think I am too weak to win," Derek snarls, glaring at Stiles. "You are so fucking ridiculous. It isn't about being weak or strong. It is about not putting yourself in situations where you could get hurt," Stiles yelled at him. "Then we shouldn't be together because you would be putting yourself in a situation to get hurt," Derek mocked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I am an alpha. It is my duty to fight to protect my own. I may die in the process but it is my job to risk my life for others," Derek replied, his pride coming out. "The pack can work together, it doesn't have to be all you," Stiles suggested, yearning to hear that Derek would let the pack handle the alpha.

"Then I look weak and more wolves will come to try and hurt the pack," Derek replied. "Whatever. Do what you want. I spoke my mind but my ultimatum still stands," Stile says, turning away from Derek.

"I wish my mate would be more understanding," Derek said before Stiles heard him head toward the door. "And I wish my mate would stop being such an asshole," Stiles yelled over his shoulder as he listened to Derek's footsteps down the hallway.

"Fucking wolves," Stiles groaned to himself.

**Didn't think I would bring another alpha back but I wanted the story to go on a little longer. Also I apologize for Stiles and Derek fighting again haha I promise they will rekindle their love soon!**


	4. Ch 4: I Want You

**I changed the rating to M just because of some of the talk that occurs in this chapter and I don't know how far I am going to take their relationship so I thought it was just best to change the rating. Enjoy!**

"Where is Derek," the sheriff asked as he stepped back into Stiles' hospital room preparing to have a talk with the two teenagers about their new relationship. "He left. But dad we don't need that talk I don't know how long this relationship is going to last. All he wants to do is argue," Stiles replied bitterly, standing up and grabbing the edge of the bed to help him stay upright, cursing at his broken foot.

"You know son when I first met your mom we hated each other. She was so prideful that I thought things wouldn't last. We argued every night but we never fell asleep angry. We pushed each other's buttons, but we also couldn't live without the other," the sheriff said, reminiscing about times with his wife. "We matched each other," he said quietly with a smile and Stiles had to hold back tears. Standing in the hospital room talking about his mom brought back memories of her passing away.

"You think Derek and I match each other," Stiles asked, pulling himself into the wheelchair that his dad rolled over to him. "You are the only one he opens up to. The only one he lets talk back to him. You are his match no matter how bad I wish it wasn't true," the older man replied, handing Stiles his jacket. Stiles laughed knowing that his dad just saw Derek as a criminal not a potential boyfriend for his son.

"So if I ask if you can drop me off at his house you would say," Stiles asks with a smile, his hands clasped together as though begging his father to say yes. "If I don't take you someone else will," his father replied rolling his eyes and pushing Stiles out toward the hallway. "You should let me ride this bad boy down the hill by our house," Stiles laughed and his dad just smacked the back of his head.

After a few minutes of checking out and getting Stiles into the car, the sheriff drove toward the rundown Hale residence. "I am going to go into the station for a little while. Call me if Scott can't come get you tonight or if you need anything," the sheriff said as they pulled up the driveway, his dad rolling his eyes at the condition of the charred house.

The older man helped his son out of the car and handed him his crutches. "I will see you tonight," Stiles said, heading toward the door, trying not to end up tumbling to the ground as his crutch hit a loose rock.

The door opened as Stiles was at the foot of the stairs, and Derek said nothing as he helped the younger teen up the stairs. Waving to the sheriff, Stiles let the door close behind him, feeling as though he was about to enter a warzone.

"You should be home resting," Derek grumbled, holding onto Stiles side as he practically dragged him to the living room and dumped him on the couch. "I should be with you," Stiles responded, pulling Derek down with him.

Stiles' lips were instantly on Derek's before the older teen could say anything. Stiles licked open Derek's willing lips and briefly got to explore the alpha's mouth with his tongue before Derek regained dominance and Stiles' tongue was back in his own mouth. Groaning, Stiles' hands grasped at Derek's shirt, pulling him closer, trailing his fingers up and down the alpha's shirt clad stomach.

Derek's hands were clutching Stiles' face, never wanting to let go, knowing that Stiles was his only reason to live, that without the younger teen he would have no one else in his life who cared about him. Stiles nipped at Derek's bottom lip and smiled when the alpha moaned and pulled Stiles closer. "We need to stop before I end up hurting you," Derek groaned, pulling away. Wanting nothing more than for both of them to lose the clothes and have some fun but Stiles had only just left the hospital, and Derek knew that Stiles' needed to be at his healthiest for their first time because he wasn't sure how long he could keep his wolf under control.

Stiles pressed another lazy kiss on Derek's lips. "I wish I was healthier," he whined, tugging at the hem of Derek's shirt, wanting to take it off and explore the alpha's body.

"How did we end up making out after we had just fought," Derek asked, letting Stiles lean back on the arm of the couch and drape his legs across Derek's lap. "I just really wanted to kiss you again, despite the fact you are a dick," Stiles replied.

"I want you so bad," Derek said, surprising Stiles and forcing a blush to creep up the younger boy's neck. "You do," the boy asked in a stutter, as Derek traced patterns on Stiles' healed foot. Getting an idea in his head, Derek leaned over to the side table and pulled out a pen from the drawer.

"What are we in sixth grade," Stiles joked as Derek started writing something down on his cast. "Yup," Derek replied, his brow furrowing as he stared intently down at his writing. "What are you writing," Stiles asked, trying to turn so he could see but Derek used his hand to hide the words.

"Be patient," Derek growled as he scribbled more. It was a couple more minutes before Stiles was allowed to see what Derek had written.

_I belong to the handsome, charming, loving, amazing Derek Hale. Anybody who tries anything will end up in the hospital so please stay away for your own safety._

"You little shit," Stiles yelled, wanting to punch Derek who was laughing hysterically."This is so embarrassing," Stiles whined, throwing his head back and whimpering.

Seeing the younger teen's neck tilted like that, his Adam's apple bobbing, Derek launched, his wolf taking over control and wanting to feel the teen's skin against his lips. Derek's lips attached themselves to the soft skin of Stiles' neck and began to suck and nip. A groan slipped from Stiles' lips and he didn't even bother with the fact that his back was very uncomfortable with Derek on him.

Derek, sensing the discomfort however switched their positions, so Stiles was partially laying on him, but allowing his broken leg to lay down flat on the couch. Derek's knee ended up between Stiles' thighs and the younger teen breathed out a moan.

Derek's lips continued working on the younger teen's neck as his hands gripped the teen's hips. Stiles threw his head back with a groan when he rutted against Derek's knee. "Stiles stop," Derek growled, knowing that it was just going to torture both of them because Stiles wasn't healthy enough.

"You started it," Stiles groaned, as Derek bit down on his pulse point. He felt his cock spring to life and he ground down against Derek's knee again.

"I want you so bad," Stiles whimpered and Derek had to forcibly pull away and tumble off the couch.

"We can't touch anymore," Derek said, and Stiles smiled as he saw Derek's bulge in his pants. "But I want to," Stiles replied leaning over and tracing the outline of Derek's erection with his finger, earning him the pleasure of hearing Derek let out a loud moan, before getting his hand swatted away. Sitting up straight, Stiles' own erection tented up in the sweats he was wearing.

"Maybe when you are healed," Derek replied, his eyes staring down at the younger teen's crotch. Shaking his head Derek crossed the room and sat down on the chair across from Stiles. "Don't be like that," Stiles cooed, going to stand but stopping when Derek glared at him.

"You don't realize how hard this is," Derek growled, his claws digging into his own thighs. "Can we at least cuddle," Stiles suggested, with a pout. "Maybe in a couple minutes we can go upstairs," Derek replied, rolling his eyes at the teen.

"Tell me about some of the stuff we talked about before the incident," Stiles said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Well a lot of stuff, you just asked me questions and I answered," Derek replied, swallowing the lump in his throat as he finally gained control of his own body and noticed Stiles did too.

"What do you like about me," Stiles asked, his arms crossed across his chest. "Everything," Derek replied shortly and Stiles rolled his eyes. "I like your laugh, your sense of humor, how you can take any situation and make a joke out of it. I like how attractive you are and don't realize it-"

"You think I'm attractive," Stiles asked, never hearing anyone actually say that.

"You think I would have gotten hard earlier if I didn't," Derek asked with smile. "Stiles I think you are probably the most attractive person I have ever dated," he continued and Stiles beamed at him.

"Good because I think you are extremely hot and I can't wait to have you inside of me," Stiles responded and he was surprised by how bold he was around Derek. The older teen's mouth dropped open and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you ever thought of me sexually before you found out I was your mate," Stiles asked. With a blush creeping up his ears Derek nodded, letting his gaze leave Stiles' face and look down toward the ground.

"So you jerked off to this sexy man," Stiles asked with a laugh shaking his body. "Don't be an idiot," Derek laughed, rolling his eyes. "What about you Stiles? I remember hearing that you said you weren't gay, so will you own up to thinking about me when you were supposedly straight," Derek asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes staring into Stiles'.

"Well-uh-you see-yes dammit," Stiles yelled, slumping down in his seat. "So you weren't as straight as you said you were," Derek smirked. "Shut up," Stiles pouted his lower lip puckering.

"I already knew. I mean I could smell the arousal every time I pushed you up against a wall. Why do you think I did it so often," Derek replied laughing.

"Ugh I hate your werewolf abilities. It's not fair," Stiles groaned, a blush creeping up his face again when he remembered fantasizing about Derek taking him up against the walls he always shoved him into.

"Are you going to fight tonight," Stiles quickly changed the subject. "No," Derek replied shortly, his face getting serious and his smile disappearing.

"I want you to know that I choose you over my pride so I told Allison that her father can handle it."

"I don't want you to think I am trying to control you," Stiles replied, frowning. Standing Derek walked over and sat down next to the teen. Placing a soft kiss on Stiles' temple, Derek grabbed his hands.

"I know that you just want me to be safe. I guess I just never had people in my life after my family passed away that wanted the best for me," Derek said with a soft smile.

"Can we go cuddle now," Stiles asked with a laugh. Nodding Derek helped him off the couch and up to his bedroom. Both of them laughing when Derek nearly let Stiles slip down the stairs. "This is quite dangerous," Stiles mumbled as they tripped down the hallway to the bedroom.

It was the first time Stiles had ever been in the alpha's room and smirked when all he saw was a dresser and a bed. "You sure do know how to spruce up the place," he joked and smiled when he saw their dagger sitting on the bedside table. "Shut up," Derek replied, helping Stiles settle down on the bed. Placing a pillow under Stiles' broken leg, Derek crawled onto the bed. The older teen helped Stiles' out of his shirt.

"I suppose the sweats should stay on," Derek suggested as he pulled off his own shirt and jeans. "God you are amazing," Stiles mumbled as he traced his fingers across the ridges of Derek's stomach. Laughing Derek pulled the covers over both of them and laid his head on Stiles' chest, listening to the soft beating of the heart of his mate.

Stiles' smiled when he felt Derek's hand tracing patterns on his stomach, getting lower and lower. "You really are pushing this whole 'no messing around until Stiles' is healed' motion you declared earlier," Stiles said as Derek's hand brushed under the waistband of the younger teen's sweatpants.

"How is your back," Derek asked changing the subject, his hand moving back up toward Stiles' chest. "Sore but nothing too bad," Stiles replied remembering he had just taken pain medicine right before he left the hospital. Stiles let his hand brush up and down Derek's arm, hearing the alpha sigh against his chest.

"I really am sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have went home with you, made sure you got there safely," Derek said, tilting up to meet Stiles' eyes. "You didn't know I would stop at the meadow," Stiles replied, brushing Derek's hair back and smiling, wishing that Derek would just forgive himself because Stiles didn't blame the older teen for anything that happened.

"I don't want to see you in the hospital again, I almost had a heart attack when Scott called me," Derek said, breathing out a sigh of relief as he traced Stiles face with his fingers. "And when I killed that female alpha, I just let my wolf get the best of the situation. It was so hard to stay in control knowing that you might not survive, I wanted to die too."

"We are together now. Nothing will ever happen. I promise," Stiles replied, leaning down and kissing Derek.

"I can't believe we are already this invested in this relationship and we have only technically been together less than a day," Derek laughed, his breath warm on Stiles chest. "I think both of us knew all along that there was something else between us," Stiles replied, remembering all the times they had been there for each other.

"You were the only one who I ever truly trusted since Kate," Derek said, clutching onto Stiles' like the teen was his lifeline.

"You can always trust me," Stiles cooed, stroking Derek's hair. "We need to stop this girly moment now. We are men," Derek demanded with a laugh. "Hey we are being cute," Stiles jokingly whined.

"When you get better can I help train you," Derek asked, knowing that Stiles will need every bit of protection since he was still human and that other wolves will want to hurt him knowing that he was now an alpha's mate. "If it will make you feel better," Stiles sighed, knowing that training is another name for 'Derek kicking my ass'.

"Well I would feel a whole lot better if you would take the bite, but I won't force it on you," Derek said.

"It still isn't a definite no, but just not now. Not when my dad is still adjusting to my boyfriend being a werewolf."

"I like being your boyfriend," Derek said with a smile. "I thought we were done with this girly moment," Stiles joked, his laugh echoing in Derek's ear.

Derek nodded and held on to Stiles tighter as he started to drift off to sleep. "I need to go home tonight," Stiles remembered telling his dad that he would see him later.

"I will take you home in a couple hours, but let's just nap for right now," Derek mumbled, his eyes closing, the last thing he remembered is feeling Stiles' lips against the top of his head.

**This chapter was filled with a lot of lovey-dovey Derek and Stiles moments haha I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! Thanks for all the positive ones I have received so far :) **


End file.
